Freaks Unite
by Blue Heart Burning
Summary: When the abnormal is normal and the danger high ... Two types of experimental freaks become each other's salvation.
1. Prologue

A/N: Obviously Maximum Ride was not set in 2022, but for my story it is. P.S. Sorry if anyone seems OOC.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue: **

It had all gone so wrong.

We were under attack. The Erasers had us entirely surrounded with no way out. So we fought. We fought so hard. The flock and I were used to being on the run and fighting for our lives by now, but it hurt to know that this was our lives. The oldest of our merry little group of bird-kids, I prefer the term Avian-Americans, was only fourteen years old. That's me by the way. I'm four months older than the second oldest, and six months the third. The youngest in our group was six years of age. At these ages we shouldn't have to have bigger worries than school and imagination.

After the Pulse, life for ordinary people became difficult, but even then our lives would have been better. In 2009 there was a catastrophe. A large electromagnetic surge –the Pulse– caused havoc to the economy. Wiping all accounts from ones and zeros giving people their bank balances and leaving nothing but zeros in its wake. It was a modernized Wall Street Crash nightmare, which left a depressive bankruptcy all over the country.

Life could be worse though. The normal people could be living mine and the Flocks lives.

You see, the Flock and I, we're not completely human. 98% of our biological make-up was pure human DNA, the other 2% ... Not so much. Two percent, you think, isn't much. But that two percent causes a huge difference to our physical appearances. That other two percent of DNA is bird. The huge physical difference would be a pair of fifteen foot wings growing from my back.

The Flock consists of six members. These members are; myself, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. Strange names, right? Well, we named ourselves. We were just little kids, what did you expect? Fang and Iggy are fourteen, like me. Fang four months my junior, Iggy six months my junior. Nudge, the motor-mouth of the group, is eleven years old. Gazzy was an eight year old boy. He was my little trooper. And the baby of the group, my baby, was Angel. She was only six years old.  
But wait ... You already know who we are. If you hadn't figured it out yet, here's your biggest clue.

I am the leader. I am the oldest. I am Maximum Ride. But call me that? And I will hurt you. I go by Max.


	2. Chapter 1: The Injured Entered the Bar

**Chapter 1: The Injured Entered the Bar.**

As I said, we were completely surrounded by Erasers. The new and improved versions which could fly, that is. We were fighting. Throwing punches, kicks and round-houses left, right and centre. But we were out numbered. The best scenario we had was to split up and head in different directions. It was our last resort though. We already had a meeting place decided on for this exact negative and despairing scenario, should it occur, which it unfortunately did. However, I was still reluctant.

_Do it, Max._ The Voice chimed in.  
_Great, you're back._ I thought, dismayed.

Despite the extreme annoyance and dislike I felt, I listened to the Voice.

"U and A guys!" I called out. The reaction was instant. The flock all broke off. I saw Fang break of one way, Nudge and Angel another and Gazzy and Iggy yet another. That was a mistake. Due to my hesitation in moving and watching the others fly to try and get to safety, I left myself wide open. This did allow the others more time though, which I was grateful for.

I fought hard again, but took a strong and bad hit to my chest. The stinging and burning sensation rushed through me, causing me to hiss and fall from the sky a few feet. I used it to my advantage. Because I now had a space to fly off, I quickly kicked into super-speed. I sped away as fast as I could, as far as I could. I felt my energy fading and landed in an alley way behind a heaving club.

I let out a slight grunt of pain as I landed. Man that hurt like Hell. Deciding it would be better if I blended a little before moving on, I entered the club. Good job I looked older than I was.

I made my way over to an open space in the bar. The end of the bar actually. Next to me, on the left, was a guy about twenty-one possibly twenty-two or three years old. He had blond hair and green/hazel eyes. He surveyed me as I leant on the bar edge. It wasn't the usual look of curiosity. It was evaluating, like he was assessing a threat. That instantly placed me on edge. Then he broke out into a smile and the expression was one of curiosity.

"A little young to be here, aren't ya?" He asked smiling cheekily. "Good on you. Breaking the rules." He joked, holding his glass up with a smirk. I smirked back and rolled my eyes. "Want me to get you a drink?" He finished.

"No thanks." I replied with a little bit of attitude, crossing my arms. Smirk still in place. As unnerving as this was, I felt comfortable, safe around him. Like he would help me if I needed it. Which, I wouldn't. But if I did.

"Suit yourself." He chugged the rest off his drink.

My injury had started to burn again, causing me to wince. Of course he noticed. Damnit!

"Hey," He started, sounding concerned. "Are you okay?" he reached a hand towards me causing me to finch back in surprise, which then led to an exhale of pain.

"Whoa." He put his hands up in the sign of surrender. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you, I swear. My name's Alec. What's yours?"

"Max." I gritted.

"Wait, really?" he looked surprised and his arms lowered.

"Just cause I'm a girl-!" I started only to be interrupted.

"No, no. That's not it. I have a friend. She's also called Max." He diffused my quick burst of annoyance and anger.

"Oh." I said, kind of stumped. "Oh." I repeated. "Okay then."

That earned me a chuckle. "Yeah." Alec said with a smirk. The smirk left his face when he started talking again though. "Seriously, are you okay?" I looked down, and then up quickly. I noticed he was assessing me. I decided to take a leap of faith, and try and get help. Okay, that's a lie. I knew he'd know I was lying, so I was saving myself some hassle. Energy was draining, ya know?

"No." I sighed out. "I'm not okay. Do you know how to bandage a wound?" I asked uncomfortable, shifting on my feet.

"Yeah, sure. Come on. I'll take you to mine and clean and bandage your injury. I'm just gonna let my friends know, alright? Can you wait a moment?" he asked worriedly as he stood from his stool next to me. I wasn't sure, but I nodded anyway.

As he walked over to a table, which I saw held to dark skinned females and a white male who looked trashed, I felt a wave of dizziness crash into me like a ferocious wave. Uh, oh. Then black spots danced to an unknown beat in front of my eyes. Blood loss. Never try it. It sucks.

As I tilted, I saw the women at Alec's table look over just before Alec did. Then Alec and the woman with long black straight hair were both rushing over to me. The other woman not far behind. That was when everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 2: You're a Freak Too, Huh?

**Chapter 2: You're a Freak too, Huh?**

Max woke up to the sound of arguing voices.

"We should have taken her back to my place!" A male voice hissed quietly.

"Why? So she hero worships you? Is everything about you getting laid!?" A feminine voice angrily replied.

"What!?" The male voice sounded horrified. "No! She's still just a kid. The reason is, she trusted _me_ to help her!" There was a heavy emphasis on _me_.

_What?_ I thought. _I trusted a stranger?_ Then, last night's events came back to me. Oh, yeah. I _did_ trust a stranger. Well, is he really a stranger now? I know his name after all.

Whilst Alec and angry-female-voice continued their bickering, I took in my surroundings. I was on a sofa. A really comfortable sofa at that. The room was large and had a huge window looking out. Sort of like a penthouse. Huh. Maximum Ride, in a penthouse? Who'd a thunk it? Over in the corner there was a large array of computers.

And a strange old guy in a wheel chair in front of said computers.

My options? Scream and get Alec in here. Crash through the window and fly away to meet up with the Flock. Or, I could just knock the guy out and then go see Alec and angry-female-voice and tell them that, yeah, they should've taken me to Alec's place.

Option one was out. I do not scream. Ever. Option two was out, too. Injured right now, I don't want to worry about glass causing more damage. However, option three was rather appealing.

As I was sneaking up behind the strange old man in a wheel chair, he noticed my reflection in the screen, and then spun to face me pointing a gun at my chest. Awesome. My luck just never stops.

"Don't move." He said. Well, he had a gun, so. Option one it was then. Sucker.

Let's see how my acting skills are. I opened my mouth and let out the most blood-curdling scream I have ever heard come from my mouth. Or any of the Flocks. It did the job though. The strange old guy looked confused, still pointing a gun at me though, and Alec and woman ran into the room to see what's up.

"Are you crazy!" Alec yelled at strange old guy. "Put the gun down, Logan." Ooooh, he sounds scary when he's pissed off, I mean annoyed.

Strange old guy – Logan – began to stutter. "But – I – I was just –"

"Just what? Trying to scare the life out of an innocent kid? Didn't I say put the gun down!" More of a statement then a question, but it got the gun away from my chest. Phew. "Control your boyfriend, Maxie." He sneered. Is he talking to me? No, he's looking at the woman. Hey! We must have the same name. Cool.

"It's Max!" The woman snapped back.

"Actually," I started. "Maybe you should be Maxie. Then we won't get confused." I explained smiling cheekily at her from behind Alec, who had placed himself in front of me. I feel like I have a big brother right now. A big brother protector. Which is weird. I heard Alec huff out a silent chuckle.

Maxie didn't look too happy. I smiled some more. And then I winced. My chest and shoulder really hurt. Other Max and Alec both noticed, and before I could register what was happening, Alec was gently placing me back onto the sofa.

"Hey. You okay?" Alec asked softly, looking me on the eyes, probably to assess if I'm lying.

"I'm always okay." I replied. I heard an amused snort and looked at Other Max. When she noticed she explained.

"You know who you sounded like just then?" I shook my head and I noticed Alec scowl. "Alec." She stated with a smirk.

"Shut up, Maxie." He tossed over his shoulder. No real fire in it, I noticed. During the whole exchange, I was scoping the place for exits. So far the window idea was my favourite. Open air being the reason. There was also the front door behind the glass wall thing. Seriously? Whose place was this? And then there was the kitchen. Thinking about it, I'm starved. As if everyone needed to know, my stomach growled, demanding to be fed. I could feel the red hot flush crawling up my neck and into my face. Well. That was embarrassing.

Alec and Other Max shot me amused looks.

"What?" I cried out. "I haven't eaten in days! And roasted rat does not count as eating. That's more like ... I don't know, eating a teething ring? I don't know, I never actually had one. So. Yeah." I trailed off awkwardly. I sat there nodding for a bit. The looks I were getting said the wearers were amused. _Glad to provide your entertainment. You're welcome._ I thought in annoyance.

Alec stood up from crouching in front of me. "I'll go see if I can rustle something up for ya." He stated cheerily with a clap of his hands, before he spun and walked into the kitchen.

Other Max muttered, "You were just looking for an excuse to raid the fridge and cupboards." As Alec walked out. I snorted.

"It's better him than me." I stated gaining Other Max's attention, as well as 'Logan'. "I can burn sandwiches." I stated. Horror was Logan's expression. Shock was Other Max's and uproarious laughter was heard from the kitchen.

After eating a rather yummy chicken sandwich, courtesy of one Alec McDowell, and I guess Logan, since it was his food and kitchen. Nah. He didn't look happy about it. So screw the creepy old guy in the wheel chair who reminds me of a white coat.

They all kept throwing curious glances at me. It was getting annoying.

"Can we go to Alec's place now? I don't feel safe here." I stated. That got me three looks of shock. And then Alec sent an 'I told you so' look at Other Max, who just glared at him before ignoring him.

"What do you mean?" Other Max asked me. "Don't feel safe?" She used quotation marks.

"It's too open for gun shot." I stated pointing to the window. It was true. It was too open for gunshot and making me feel uncomfortable. I was just waiting for the firing squad to rain on us with bullets.

"Don't worry, its enforced glass." Logan tried to soothe me.

"So it'll withstand twenty different shooters shooting at the same time, huh? That's cool. What about a bomb. Will it withstand that?" I taunted. "Not to mention we're sitting targets!" I exclaimed. "I don't know about you, but being in such a wide open space, whilst still being confined does not make me feel any better!" I cried getting to my feet.

"Okay, let's go." Alec said getting up. At the socked look, he explained. "What? She's right. And you know it too, Max." He stated looking at the other girl, who nodded and got up too. "Do you want to ride with me or Maxie?" Alec questioned me. At my confused look, he cleared up. "We have motorcycles."  
"Oh. Umm. You, please?" The please was for the sake of not knowing how to respond to that without getting kicked to the curb. I needed to heal up so I could meet up with the Flock, a sap. And that meant sticking with Alec.

We had all walked down to the basement, where their bikes were, Other Max lagged a bit because she wanted to say goodbye to Logan.

Other Max had an awesome black bike, whilst Alec had a cool green one. I didn't know a thing about bikes, but it was shiny and big. Other Max hopped onto her bike after smiling in acknowledgment of my admiration of her bike. Alec climbed onto his before helping me get onto the back gently. After Alec's head nod, Other Max zoomed out off the complex, us following not far behind. My chest and shoulder hurt holding onto Alec, but not as bad as it could, considering I heal three times faster than the average human and currently have pain killers in my blood stream. Best invention ever, by the way.

I felt better once we got to Alec's apartment. Although it was smaller, there was less likely to be a shoot out that could kill anyone. Unless Itex managed to get experiments to see through walls. Which I wouldn't put passed them entirely. As night drew closer, Other Max left to go home. Alec offered for me to take the bed, but I couldn't damn the guy to the sofa in his own house, no matter how tempting.

In the end we were sharing the bed. Not entirely sure how that happened. Two stubborn people I guess.

Once I was sure Alec was asleep, I got up gently so as not to disturb him, and left to the living room so I could stretch my wings, which were cramping.

The relief of unfurling my wings was amazing. I think I even moaned in pleasure it felt so good. After giving an experimental flap of my wings to loosen them up a bit, I heard a creak from a floorboard behind me. I froze. Damn.

"So," Alec's voice called out from behind me. "You're a freak too, huh?"

As I said. Damn.


	4. Chapter 3: The Government is Messed Up

_No copy right intended! Just wasn't sure how to get Max(imum) to open up. So I used the prologue from Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment. Which belongs to James Patterson._

Enjoy!  
xxxxx

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Government is Messed Up.**

The next day found me back at Logan's penthouse with Alec, Other Max and Logan once more. Fun times.

By the way, if none of you have noticed the oozing sarcasm so far, you need class on modern day speech patterns, I swear.

I was currently sat on the sofa being stared at like an, like an, something weird you'd stare at. _Wow, Max._ I thought. _Will your wits never cease?_

_You can tell them the truth, Maximum._ The Voice commented.

_Oh, so you're back._ I thought with a hopeless aggravation. I didn't get a response. With a sigh of resignation, and unknowing to their differences also, I began my tale.

"So," I sighed out. "Where to start?" I contemplatively said to myself.

"The beginning is always good." Alec interrupted cheekily, breaking the tension. I tried to hide my smirk of amused annoyance, which judging by Alec's growing smirk, didn't pan out. Other Max smacked his arm.

"Shut up, Alec!" She hissed. "Let her speak."

I took a deep breath in. "The beginning, huh? Okay." I started. "I'm Max, I'm fourteen. I live with my family, who are five kids not related to me by blood, but are still totally my family.  
We're – well," I hesitated, but I nod from Other Max encouraged me to continue. "We're kind of amazing." That a got a chuckle from Alec and an amused smirk from Other Max and Logan. "Not to sound too full of myself or anything like that. We're just like nothing you've ever seen before." I finished earnestly.

"Try us." Alec shrugged looking intrigued. That is, until Other Max hit him on the back of the head for interrupting again.

"Basically," I started again. "We're pretty cool, nice, smart – but we're not 'average' in any way." I quotation marked 'average'. "The six of us – me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman – who we call Gazzy for short, and Angel – we were made on purpose, by the sickest, most horrible 'scientists'-" Hello quotation marks, we meet again. "- you could possibly imagine. They created us as an experiment. An experiment where we ended up only 98% human. That other 2% has had a big impact, let me tell you.  
We grew up in a science-lab-slash-prison called the School, in cages, like lab rats." I'd lent forwards as I was speaking and so had the others. Apparently, I'm good at telling stories. "It's pretty amazing we can think or speak at all." My voice had become slightly raised in anger. "But we can – " I continued. "And so much more.  
There was one other School experiment that made it past infancy. Part human, part wolf – all predator: they're called Erasers. They're tough, smart, and hard to control. They look human, but when they want to," I paused for effect, they all lent closer. I lowered my voice. "They are capable of morphing into wolf men, complete with fur," And now I'm gesturing, wow, Max. Just wow. I didn't stop though. "fangs, and claws. The School uses them as guards, police – and executioners." My voice became deeper and quieter when I said the final word.  
"To them," I started back up. "We're six moving targets – prey smart enough to be a fun challenge. Basically," My voice picked back up in volume and became slightly nonchalant. "They want to rip our throats out. And make sure that the world never finds out about us." I finished.

Everything was silent. I sat back on the sofa again. The other three shared a look. My eyes narrowed. I hate being on the outside of a silent conversation.

"By the way, if you haven't figured out the 'big impact' that 2% of DNA had, it was the giant, feathered appendages coming out of my back." I spread them wide. That got everyone's attention.

"Wings!?" Logan exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Yeah...?" I questioned slowly with one eyebrow raised, questioning if he was mentally slow. "Didn't Alec explain that to you? The whole reason we were having this conversation in the first place!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands forwards palms up.

Logan's accusatory eyes laser in on Alec. "I guess not then." I slowly exhaled to myself. Alec just smirked. Other Max rolled her eyes. Silence descended again. I was really beginning to hate silence. Especially when it was coupled with the deep intense look of concentration on everyone's thoughtful faces.

"Okay. Since you told us your abbreviated version of how you came to be, it's our turn, I guess." Other Max trailed off.

"Go for it, Maxie. Tell her about our start of existence." Alec lent back in his seat, arms folded behind his head. Other Max glared at him.

"Well," She started. "Our introduction isn't all too different, I suppose. We were created in a lab, an experiment. But we were created to be the perfect soldiers, whilst being able to blend in. We were all labelled. We were labelled via barcode and which X-series we fit into. Our series – the X5's – were the first successful series which were able to become perfect soldiers and bend in. The X's before ours were anomalies. They were physically ... different." She hesitated. She probably didn't want to say deformed, I guess. "They had more animal DNA than human DNA, and it was obvious. They were kept in the basement.  
The X5's and onwards were trained in combat and other military areas. Everyone was placed into units. My unit was Unit 2. We escaped on June 1st 2009, when we were nine. There were twelve of us. I got separated and then spent ten years trying to find everyone else. When I was nineteen, things got bad. I – " She was cut off by Alec.

"Basically, she fell in love, got caught after trying to take down Manticore – the place that created us – the reason she got caught was because her clone shot her. Because her merry little band of misfits blew up the DNA lab, a breeding programme was started, blah blah. We got paired, she kicked me, I helped her escape. We took down Manticore by setting everyone free after Eyes-Only exposed Manticore's location and it went into self-destruct mode. This all happened in three years, Maxie is now twenty-two." Alec rushed out. "Great talking, what's next on the agenda?" He clasped his hands together, big cheesy grin firmly in place.

_Huh,_ I thought. _I got more from them in less time. I barely gave them an introduction to my hectic life on the run._

Other Max whacked Alec in the stomach. "Stop being such an ass!" She hissed.

"Always knew you were obsessed with my ass, Maxie." Alec sated with a pained grin and a strained cocky voice. It was actually funny to watch them.

"So, now that we have established that the government is messed up," Alec started. "Who wants to grab a beer?"

I think we all know what happened then.

"Max that hurt!"


	5. Chapter 4: I'll See You Around, Right?

**Chapter 4: I'll See You Around, Right?**

I was constantly worrying about the Flock. Were they okay? Did they get away? Was anyone caught? It was like a consistent stream over and over in my head. It had only been about four days, but still.

I was finally healed enough that I could be on my way. Unfortunately, I had grown to like Alec and Other Max. I'd also met three of their friends. Two were human. Original Cindy and Sketchy. They were both pretty cool. Sketch was hilarious and OC couldn't really be described, but she was awesome. Loyal, too. She knew about the not completely human aspect and kept the secret. Like Dr. M and Ella. I also met Joshua. He was a 'transgenic', he had more obvious animal DNA. Or in his words; dog in his cocktail. He was kind of innocent to a lot of things. He was the type of person you couldn't help but want to protect, even if he was towering over you by, like, miles.

I didn't really care for or against Logan. He was okay, but he reminded me a bit of my dad, and we all know how I feel about my dad these days. Jeb will remain guilty until proven innocent ... several times over. Even then, I'll have trouble forgiving him. I think it was the morbid interest and curious look in blue eyes hidden behind glasses that caused the resemblance.

I had decided. As soon as Alec had fallen asleep, since I'd been staying with him, I would make a move. Get to the meeting place and hope the Flock were still there.

Just as I had finished that thought, Alec entered the front door carry a plastic bag as well as his strap pack over his shoulder on his back. Oooo, that's interesting. He shook his head, causing beads of water to fling in all directions. Also hitting me in the face.

"Alec!" I screeched hands in front of my face.

He looked up and smirked. _Gah!_ I thought. _That jerk._

"Sorry." He said insincerely, still smirking. I just stuck my tongue out at him in response, which caused his smirk to turn into a grin before he flicked his head to my left to get the fringe plastered to his forehead out of his eyes before closing the door properly.

"I come bearing dinner." He announced shaking the plastic a little in my direction.

The smell hit me and I swear I melted where I stood. I could feel drool at the corner of my mouth. "Is that - ?" I started wiping the corner of my mouth with my thumb.

"Pizza?" Alec finished with a proud smile. "Why, yes. Yes it is." He beamed. "Maxie's on her way over too. Beware." He added jokingly, eyes widened innocently.

"I heard that." Came from the doorway, causing Alec to spin round in surprise. Other Max stood there with her arms crossed and hip jutted to the side and an eyebrow cocked.

"Jesus, Maxie!" Alec exclaimed, dramatically grabbing his heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Yeah, I wish." Other Max replied.

The amount I had heard those two bicker, it always seemed like they were just trying to deny any and all attraction to the other. Coming from me, that's saying a lot. They seriously need to 'get busy' is how OC and Joshua put it. I can't help but agree.

I decided to intervene before the food got cold. God knows they could go on. "There better be enough pizza in there." I stated pointing to the bag in Alec's hand. "Cause I ain't sharing if there isn't." I finished with a raised eye brow and a slight smirk tugging at the corner of my lips.

As it turns out, there was enough pizza. Once I stole a piece from Other Max and Alec respectively. Shhh. They think they ate it without realising.  
As dark fell, Other Max left and Alec let me have the first shower. Once we were both laid out on the bed neither of us seemed to be able to sleep. I was on my side, the right, facing the wall and Alec was on his back, arms behind his head staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Max?" Suddenly came from behind me.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"You're leaving soon, aren't you?" It wasn't really a question, but it did sound slightly disappointed.

I sighed and rolled onto my back, also staring at the ceiling. "Yeah." I breathed out. "How'd you know?" I was really curious.

All I got though was a shrug. "You were distancing yourself earlier." When he looked over at me and noticed my confusion, he continued. "At dinner. You weren't as involved as you were the past couple days."

_What do you say to that?_ I thought exasperated and stunned. "Oh." Is all that came out. _Wow, Max. Such skill._ I thought to sarcastically.

"When?"

"When you were asleep." I said apologetically.

Alec pushed himself onto his elbow and faced me, anger evident on his face. I didn't cower back at all, I swear. "You weren't even gonna say goodbye!" Yep, definitely angry.

"I thought it'd be easier." I replied back, feeling thoroughly chastised.

Alec let out a sigh of aggravation before falling onto his back once again. His fall caused the bed to bounce a little. He glared up at the ceiling for a couple minutes. A couple of awkward silence, minutes.

He let out another sigh. This time it was of resignation, and a look of sadness crossed his features before he turned back to me again.

"Promise me something." He stated. My guards went up and I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"What?" I asked hesitantly. He rolled his eyes at my guarded voice before answering.

"Promise me that you'll visit when you can, alright?" He demanded.

The request sounded reasonable, I guess. But could I really keep that promise? What if something happens and I can't keep it?

Alec watched my conflict in silence, his eyes daring me to not promise.

_Make the promise, Max._ The Voice chimed in._ You'll be able to keep it. You're Maximum Ride._

_Never thought I'd get support from you, Voice._ I thought back in surprise. I didn't get a reply. Typical.

With determination colouring my emotions, eyes and voice, I stated "I promise." With a head nod for emphasise. Alec slowly broke out into a smile. He gave a slight nod back.

We spent the next couple of hours talking about pointless things. I've never been this comfortable with anyone other than the Fang, who I'm more comfortable with even the Flock as a whole. But it was different somehow. With Fang it was a more intimate comfort, whereas with Alec it was more familial comfort. Like he was my big brother or something. I always dreamed of having an older brother. Someone who would look out for me, care for me instead of the other way around. It was nice.

When my internal clock said it was one forty-five am, I let out a deep sigh. Alec looked at me.

"Time to go?" He asked softly.

"Time to go." I affirmed. Alec let out a sigh also.

"Remember your promise, Max." He said gently, rising from the bed and walking me to the door. I nodded my understanding.

"I'll see you around, right?" was his parting call as I flew off out the window down the hall.


	6. Chapter 5: I'm Ba-ack!

**Chapter 5: I'm Ba-ack!**

The night air was refreshing on her face. The cool breeze pushing her hair back gently, carding softly through the tresses. The stars were blinking dazedly, the moon a constant glow, keeping the winged teen company.

Max glided through the air heading towards her final destination. The Flock. She had to reach them, and then she would be home again. She would be with her family once more. Soon. It would happen very soon.

Max had been flying for around twenty five minutes now. She was getting closer to the designated meeting place. She hoped with all her heart that the Flock were still there, that the Flock was _all_ there. She had missed them so much over the last few days. Max was lost in thought as she flew through the night sky, gliding to where she hopes she will be at peace again. Where she will be with her family again.

Finally, after another twenty or so minutes of switching between hyper speed and average speed, she could finally look upon the meeting destination. It was the forest at the edge of the Seattle surrounding. There was a large tree with what looked like a whole through the middle of the trunk. It was the thickest and most stable tree within sight. Within the brunches, Max could make out six separate shadows. Five of the shadows that in the shape of laying humans, and the sixth in the shape of a napping Scottie dog. Total, the talking dog.

Max breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone was here. Everyone was safe. Max had never felt so much relief in such a long time.

_Angel!_ Max called in her head, so as not to startle the others.

_Max?_ Came the questioning voice of a six year old bird kid. _Max!_ She sent out once more, this time in excitement.

There was a ruffling from all six figures. Angel had mentally awoke those who were sleeping up and informed whoever was on watch of Max's presence. Suddenly, six figures darted out of the trees and over to where Max had landed just below.

"Max!" Was called by three of the figures simultaneously. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel hurried over to Max the fastest. They all tackled her off of her feet and onto the ground in a group hug. A slight wave of pain flooded through Max's shoulder and chest from the impact.

_Pain is just a message._ Max thought. _And I'm gonna ignore it._

"Oh my gosh, Max!" Nudge exclaimed. "What took you sooo long!? We thought you were caught! Or killed! Or caught _and_ killed! Okay, I thought that! But you were gone for _ages_! Were you hurt? Did you get lost? Of course you didn't get lost, you're Max! Why aren't you answering, Max? Why were you go-?" Nudge was cut off from her rant by Iggy coming over and placing his hand over her mouth.

"Blessed silence!" Iggy gasped out in exaggerated mock relief. Angel gave a little giggle at his theatrics.

"My ears are still ringing." Gazzy complained, rubbing his left hand over his ear with his face scrunched up. His expression cleared and lit into a smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist again, burying the side of his face in my stomach as he looked up at me. "It's good to have you back, Max." Gazzy smiled sweetly.

I smiled back, and then brushed a hand over his head through his hair. "It's good to _be_ back." I said back softly to my little trooper.

Angel joined in the hug. "I missed you, Max. I was scared I'd never see you again." She said quietly looking at me from beneath her lashes.

_My poor, Angel. My poor baby._ Max thought heartbreakingly.

"It takes more than a few measly Erasers to take down the great, Maximum Ride!" Max exclaimed proudly, hoping to make Angel smile. It worked. In fact, it worked on everyone except the dark shadowed male teen at the back of the group, who just smirked the slightest tilt of the mouth.

After everyone had gone back into the tree and calmed slightly, Max told them all to get some shut eye before moving over to the branch which held the dark shadowed male teen.

"Hey, Fang." Max whispered softly to her best friend. "How are you holding up?" She questioned worriedly.

"Fine. You?" A man of many words. Fan leaned slightly closer as he spoke, so that they wouldn't risk waking the kids again.

"I'm holding up fine." She smiled back.

"Your shoulder and chest?" He questioned, eyebrow raised in a way to say, don't even think about lying.

_Damn._ Max thought. _I was hoping he wouldn't notice._ But Fang always notices if Max is upset or hurt. It's just what he does.

Max's expression became more serious. "It's not too bad now. Only hurts if jostled a lot or hit."

Fang nodded in response. A look of concern flashed through his eyes briefly before they became masked and sheltered.

Both teens lapsed into a comfortable silence, the both of them watching the stars as they shimmered and glowed.

"Recovery takes some time." Fang stated. He was still looking into the night sky.

"I would've been here sooner if that wasn't a fact." Max joked half-heartedly. Fang nodded.

He suddenly turned to face the girl, his expression open and eyes vulnerable. "I'm glad you're okay, Max. I'm glad you're back." He professed. Max was shocked by the open vulnerability on his face, but that shifted into something much softer, something she couldn't quite name but felt amazing.

"It's good to be back, Fang." The girl smiled gently, happily.

Fang looked like he couldn't quite believe his eyes. Max had an idea to break the tension and hit the message home.

She took a deep breath in, a large cheesy smile crossed her features and in a sing song voice she proclaimed. "I'm ba-ack!"


	7. Chapter 6: Miss Me?

**Chapter 6: Miss Me?**

Max and the Flock were walking down a road after eating a huge lunch at a restaurant that was still reasonably priced. Not that that would've mattered either way, what with the Maximum Ride unlimited card. They were in an unknown city, no one had paid much attention to where they were going, and were just heading in the same direction the wind was taken them really.

They were walking past a rundown electronics store, when the news on the screen of a display television caught Max's eye. She stopped in her tracks and paid more attention to the television. The Flock, upon noticing Max's stop came to a halt also and stood staring at her look of concentration in confusion, before brushing it off to her talking to the voice.

What had really caught Max's attention, however, was a news stream from Seattle.  
"Terminal City is a twenty block no-man's land here in the heart of Seattle. Closed ten years ago, after a massive toxic spill," A brunette woman stated. Her hair was tied back in a bun, Max absently noted. "It is without power, or water," The news presenter woman continued.

"And is a felony to go beyond this security fence, right behind me." She pointed behind her, _Just in case idiots are watching, and don't know where behind her is._ Max mentally scoffed. "Terminal City is far from empty. It's home to rats, stray cats, a few homeless humans, and according to many reports, an ever increasing number of transgenics." _That's what Alec and Other Max referred to themselves and others from Manticore._ Max thought, a feeling of dread washing over her like a wave in the middle of a storm. _Oh no._

"Some of them, far from human." _Joshua!_ "Local citizens have been setting up flaming X's, like this one," _Jeez, what's with the large eyed insistence lady?_ Max thought irritated. The reporter rubbed her the wrong way. And she wasn't even a red head! _No need for more pointing idiot. It's the X on fire, we know!_ Max continued thinking sarcastically, unaware of the probing in her mind. "Outside the fence, as a warning to transgenics inside." _ That's sick!_ Max thought disgustedly.

Upon seeing the look of disgust, Fang came closer to Max and started paying attention to the screen also, the rest of the Flock continued chatting among themselves, besides Angel, who was half joining in on the discussions and half paying attention to what was going on in Max's mind.

The camera guy zoomed in on the footage of a group of guys throwing junk over the fence. One of them yelled, "Go back where you came from!"

_That asshole!_ Max seethed mentally. Angel was shocked at the expletive from Max, who was always making sure Angel never heard any from others mind or mouths. _He should try being a freak because some sick 'scientists' wanted to experiment on little kids!_ Max's seething continued.

The group of guys continued yelling and throwing junk. The guys suddenly stop and face to look beyond the camera where a motorbike engine could be heard being revved. There wasn't any visual yet, though.

"Two million years of human evolution and this is what we get." A female voice Max instantly recognised came from behind the camera. It was quiet, humans wouldn't detect it, and the camera mike barely did. Other Max. "You morons." Other Max finished, causing Max to smirk in agreement.

The engine revs again and the men all jump to the sides as a motorbike wheelies right up to and through the burning cross before going up a ramp made on a broken car by the fence, and flying right over the top of the fence. Other Max landing safely on the other side before zooming away deeper inside.

The reporter lady, who most likely had a name, not that Max really cared for it right now, suddenly came back onto the screen closer than before. "What the Hell?" She stated, sounding awed, scared and excited all at the same time. Impressive. "Did you get that!?" She continued, more of a demand than a question. "Tell me you got that!" She turned to face the fence. Told ya, more demand than question.

"Freak!" Some guy called out throwing one last piece of junk over the fence. _He just joined my hit list._ Ran darkly through Max's head.

That was all of the news report Max cared to listen to. She turned towards her Flock, who had all come over when they saw the shock on Angel's face from hearing the swear from Max's mind, and were now gathered around Max and Fang, facing the screen.

"So guys..." Max started, before smirking and her eyes glinted in dark mischief which is usually seen in the eyes of Iggy and Gazzy when they're up to something Max would rip into them, if she found out about what they were doing. "Fancy stopping by Seattle again?"

They had just landed in Seattle. Thanks to their wings, they don't need sector passes to get about. They walked pass a teen boy and a slightly older girl. The boy looked about Max, Fang and Iggy's age, whilst the girl looked closer to Alec and Other Max's age. Not that old, yet not Flock young. The blonde boy was looking around shiftily, like he was worried about being caught. The brunette girl with cropped hair was doing the same, but not as much and she was pregnant. Max got the urge to help them, but couldn't leave the Flock. She had a duty to get them to safety of some sort before going on any self asserted rescue missions. _Once the Flock is to some sort of safety, _Max thought_ I'll see if I can find them again._

The Flock walked passed them without incident. Every fibre of Max screamed at her to help, but she didn't. She got a really bad feeling not long after, Max pushed that aside too. She wished she didn't later, though.

They were walking down street after street trying to get to Alec's from what Max could remember, it had been awhile after all, besides, it was from a completely different area she came and went before. Max got a sense of déjà vu when a report got Max's attention, a while later. She overheard a report coming through the police car that just drove by.

The report was stating that there was a 'Transgenic Takeover' at Jam Pony Messengers Service.

Max spun around to face the others. "Get them all to this address!" She practically yelled, thrusting the piece of paper with Alec's address into Fang's hand. When a defiant look appeared in his eyes, she did yell. "Now, Fang!"

"I am not letting you go and risk your life! Again!" Fang hissed stepping into her face.

"I promise I'll be fine." Max growled back. "Now. Get, Them, To Safety!" She hissed through her teeth at Fang. Fang looked like he was going to deck her. She continued her end of the stare of until Fang gave in. He did, not long after.

"You better come back. You hear!?" It was a demand, but before Max could reply, Fang roughly grabbed the back of her head tightly and dragged her forward into a short but heated kiss.

"Promise..." Max breathed out dazedly. Fang gave a short, tight nod before turning to the others and making them run into an alley so they could take off. Max ran the other way, found an alley and leapt into the air as well. She went into hype-mode. She arrived at 'Jam Pony' within seconds. Just in time to witness Other Max ride a hover drone through the window.

"How convenient." Max mused to herself quietly. "She left the window wide open for me." She smirked before diving at hype-speed through the window right behind Other Max. She was able to swerve behind a locker before being seen. Max did, however, get a front row seat to the look of shock on everyone's faces.

"Hey, who ordered a pizza?" Other Max stated as she hopped off of the hover drone onto the floor.

Max stepped out from behind the lockers. "That would be me." She called cheerfully, one arm crossed just under her bust holding her elbow so that her lower arm and palm faced forwards. When everyone looked at her, even more shocked, she cocked her hip, tilted her head and gave her sweetest most mischievous smile.

Max then raised an eyebrow and looked at those she knew one at a time before asking innocently.

"Miss me?"


	8. Chapter 7: Ouch

**Chapter 7: Ouch.**

When Max continued to stand there getting no response what so ever, she started to wish she had listened to Fang. She knew Alec, Other Max and the other transgenics, and trans-humans too apparently, could handle themselves. Heck! They were trained for combat, their whole lives! Max and the rest of the Flock taught themselves more than anything, and have only been fighting for a few years. What was she thinking!?

Maybe Alec and Other Max were just being nice, or following some sort of self appointed duty of offering her to come back, and never thought she actually would.

As the doubt and despair began to freeze her blood, she kept up the tough act. The only way to tell her mood had dropped from excitement of seeing her friends again and mischievous because she surprised to doubt and despair, the complete one-eighty in other words, were Max's eyes and the tightening of her stance.

To the untrained eye, she appeared the same as when she first made her appearance, but to the friends she made, as well as Gen – motherly intuition most likely – and maybe the other genetically empowered people in the room, it was noticeable. Max's eyes dimmed and became a hard dark chocolate colour compared to the warm melted milk chocolate they were a moment ago, and her stance became more analysed casual compared to the teasing casual from a moment ago. The same went for her smile and voice when she spoke up again.

"Well, jeez, guys!" She breathed out in a joking tone. "It's great to see you too!" The arm that was across her body fell to her side again before she brought both hands to her hips and leant forward slightly, as if telling a secret. "A little birdie told me, you were all in a bit of trouble. Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow. _Boy, did she feel awkward right now._

_Calm down, Maximum._ The Voice chimed. _Let them get over the shock first._ Cue the sigh and eye roll. _Whatever, Voice. Go away._ She didn't get a response.

"You can talk to birds now?" Alec blurted, sounding slightly puzzled.

Max broke into a real smile, she leant backwards slightly instead of forwards or up right, crossing both arms under her bust holding them at the elbow. "Not literally, Alec." She stated with a happy eye roll.

"Boo, where ya been, girl? I ain't seen you in forever!" OC suddenly called out going over to give Max a hug. Max returned the hug after she loosened up.

"Hey, OC! Long time, no see, huh?" She replied.

Other Max came over next and gently knocked her fist on Max's shoulder. "Don't go disappearing for so long next time, 'kay?" Other Max asked lightly.

"I want in on the lovin'!" Alec called giving Max a big suffocating hug. "God, I missed you, Mini." He said quietly.

"Mini?" Max pulled back confused.

"Yep! Your name is Maximum, but you prefer Max, and we already have a Max, see Maxie there? So you need a nickname. Minimum, cause you're a mini Max. Mini for short." Alec stated proudly.

"Noooo. Max is fine.

"But people will get confused. I could always call you Birdie, or Sonic – cause of your sonic speed, or even Little Satan. ... Cause you're evil and little."

"Max is still fine." Max stated determinedly, glaring at Alec.

"Little Satan it is." He proclaimed. Max just huffed in annoyance whilst OC rolled her eyes and smiled whilst Other Max tapped the back of Alec's head.

After the introduction went around, they put up shifts on who watched where and when, whilst the 100% humans stayed seated. Max and Dalton – the blonde kid Max saw earlier, she knew she should've stopped and helped, and then they wouldn't be in this mess! – helped to fix up Alec's gunshot wound on his left arm. _Gosh, I hate guns!_ Max contemplated despairingly.

Other Max walked over from her spot, "What's that?" She tilted her chin up at Alec's bloody and newly bandaged arm.

Alec lifted his head off of the pillar he was leaning it against as Max and Dalton worked. He peered at the wound as if just seeing it before matter of factly saying. "It's a hole in my body, made by a bullet." He looked at Other Max defiantly.

"Been there, done that." Other Max stated as she circled round the trio. "Check the news." She demanded as she passed, flicking her wrist back at the TV as she walked off.

Alec grunted a cross between 'yeah' and 'alright' in response.

"They so need to just hook up, and be done with it already." Max whispered quietly to herself. Dalton heard and passed of a chuckle as a cough before smirking at Max in amusement. "They do!" Max insisted silently, with wide eyes. "The sexual tension wouldn't even be cut with a friggin' chainsaw!"

Mole caught Max's attention. He stood and walked over to the three women. Other Max, OC, and Gen. She missed that part of the conversation, but when one of the employees stood up, Mole put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! Who said you could get up?" Mole demanded menacingly.

"Uh ... bathroom." The guy stuttered. Other Max had stood up as soon as Mole got physical. If a hand on the shoulder could ever be considered threateningly physical, that was it.

There was a flash of light to Max's left, she looked in that direction and saw Sketchy with a camera.

"Hey!" Other Max walked over pushing the shotgun Mole held towards Sketchy down and yanking the camera from Sketch's hands and putting on the bench next to him. "No more pictures." She sated sounding exasperated and frustrated.

She walked like a predator the couple steps back to Mole and the worker, flicked her wrist behind her as she demanded, "Go." Whilst looking at Mole challengingly before they both turned to the employee.

"Uh-u-uh." The employee stuttered some more looking at Mole.

"Go!" Other Max insisted in annoyance at the employee.

The employee done a running scuttle movement to get to the restroom, which was pretty funny.

Other Max and Mole had another stare of as they spoke.

"Who put you in charge?" Mole demanded, it was muffled a bit due to the cigar in his mouth.

"These people are _not_ the enemy." Other Max started in heatedly.

"Don't be so sure." Mole disagreed with a shake of his head.

Other Max looked around at her work colleagues and they all looked down or away from her gaze. Her eyes saddened as she watched.

"I always knew you were a wrong number." Normal, who was pretty weird if you asked Max, stated from his seat by the wall. His elbows were on his knees and his hands were clasped in front of him. "You never had me fooled for a second there Miss." He continued.

_Another person added to my hit list._ Max noted.

"Yeah, whatever." Sketchy started. "Transgenics were right here under your nose."

"Shut up." Normal replied annoyed, before turning away from them both.

"Alright people, listen up." Other Max demanded, her voice wobbled slightly on the first word. She walked slightly closer to the larger group of Jam Pony employees. "I know things are really tense," Arms splayed to her sides a little. "right now-"

"Gee, I wonder why." One of the female employees stated sarcastically from where she was sat. Upon seeing the annoyed look on the Other Max's face, she shut up with a defiant look.

"But if you'll just sit tight and be patient," Other Max trooped on. "Me and mine will get out of here before you know it." She finished in a hard tone of voice.

"Well I got a hot flash for you girlfriend," Normal stood up. He really needs to learn to shut up, Max noted with narrowed eyes. "Me and mine are gonna get out of here right now." He waved his right hand at the employees. "Now let's go people. Bip, bip, bip." He made for the entrance/exit at the front of the building.

When people started getting up and trying to leave, Alec straightened from where he was leaning on the chair. "Hang on, sit down." He was saying.

Normal carried on being an idiot. "Come on; take your best shot, frog boy." He challenged getting up in Mole's face, arms splayed wide. _I should probably help out here. _Max thought to herself. _Nah, he can be an idiot. It's his life. Besides, he annoys me._

_That's not nice, Maximum._ Sigh. _Go away Voice._

Other Max got between them, and placed a hand on Mole's chest, keeping him back. A stern look was on her face. Mole and Normal had a face of.

You know things have gotten real when Original Cindy get's involved. OC stood up from holding Gen's hand, and got between the two standing face to face with Other Max.

"Nobody's shooting at anybody." She stated looking from Normal to Mole and back again, lips pouted in the 'don't mess with me' look. "Now sit your raggedy ass back down." She pointed at Normal.

_I want popcorn._ Max wished mentally.

Normal cocked a hip. "Oh, I see." _What does he see? _Max was confused. "Not only are you one of Sappho's daughters, your one of them too." He accused.

"No." OC said in annoyance. "What I am, is a friend to Max, and Alec, and CeCe, and the rest of 'em." Insert slight head Z. "We walk out of here now," She carried on the beat down. "And they're toast."

"Wha – I don't have a problem with that." Normal claimed shaking his head as if to say 'duh, why would I?'

"Well, I do." OC said firmly. Head bob! _OC give you the smack down._ Was playing through Max's head. "And I'm guessing, so does anyone else here, who is down with my girl." The look of steel determination and loyalty was in OC's eyes as she stared out the room.

Sketchy was sat there nodding. He sees sense!

"So, how 'bout we just take a minute," OC continued the look round. "Figure this bitch out." She nodded at Normal, as if willing him to back down and agree. "So that nobody else gets hurt." She finished with finality. Max felt like clapping and cheering. _Whoa! Hold up!_ Max thought. _I'm like a different person right now. Get it together Max. ... Why does my head hurt so much?_ Max winced physically, and then placed her hand lightly to her temples. Where the throbbing was centred.

"Aight?" OC demanded of Normal softly.

OC looked to Other Max and Mole.

Max groaned quietly. However, it was loud enough to get the transgenics and trans-humans attention. Alec rushed over and grabbed her shoulders as she tipped forwards. Other Max looked really worried.

"Max? Are you okay?" She called from the other side of the room. She didn't get response.

"Max?" OC called out with concern, seeing her cradled against Alec's good shoulder as she shuddered through pain.

Max's breathing increased until she was panting heavily, practically gasping for breath. Her vision blurred and her hearing became fuzzy, almost like static through cotton wool. Then there were different lights flashing in front of her eyes.

"Alec? Max?" Max called out. She was terrified. She didn't know why, it was like she was experiencing someone else's emotions.

She felt the grip on her tighten. Her panic increased. "Alec? Max?" She called frantically. "Fang?" She cried in desperation. She wanted Fang. She wanted her best friend.

The pain and flashing lights increased. There was a faint ringing sound in her ears, like distant screaming. She gripped whatever held her shoulders tightly, hoping to redirect her sense of touch to the fabric and muscle under her hands. It didn't work.

All of a sudden all sound and sight cut.

Alec's forearms were hurting from how tight the younger Max was holding onto him. He felt helpless. She was crying out in terror and agony for him and Max and that Fang guy. The one who was her best friend. She wasn't responding to anyone. Most of the people at Jam Pony had gathered around her. And then she screamed.

It sounded so tortured and raw and terrifying. When she suddenly stop and drooped forward, her hands letting go of Alec's forearms, he panic. Had she died? Passed out? What!?

He desperately checked her pulse on her wrist and her neck. Max had knelt down next to the young Max, she looked beyond worried and on the verge of tears.

"Max." Alec demanded her attention. When she looked at him through tear filled eyes, he continued his demand. "Put her on the sofa. Gently." Max nodded and did as instructed for once.

Gen sat up to see if the younger Max was okay. Dalton ran to the sink and got two wet cloths and carried one to Gen and then ran the other over Alec, who placed it carefully on young Max's forehead.

"She's burning up still." Alec worried.

"What's happening to my littler girl?" OC demanded.

Max shook her head in despair. "I don't know." Her voice cracked.

Alec was stroking Max's hair back from her face when it started. She started shaking, then she was convulsing.

Everyone had gathered around her again in worry and fear. When she let out a loud gasp, arched her back up and her eyes flew wide open.

When she flopped back down, she stayed conscious long enough to say one whispered coarsely croaked word.

"Ouch."


	9. Chapter 8: A New Ability?

_It's a long one people. :D_

* * *

**Chapter 8: A New Ability?**

Elsewhere in Seattle, in a less hectic area five bird-kids were holed up in an apartment with an empty fridge. This did not settle well with them, especially whilst they were worrying over their MIA leader.

"Fang?" a blonde little girl asked quietly to a teenage boy completely shrouded in darkness. Fang grunted in response. "When's Max going to be back?" she hugged the angel teddy bear tightly to her chest as she watched Fang with huge baby blues.

The boy sighed silently. "I don't know, Angel." He straightened up from leaning against the window where he was watching the street and the sky and without a sound went deeper into the apartment. Angel watched him go in silence. And then sigh to herself before looking at the bear she held in her arms.

"I want Max back, Celeste." She whispered to her bear in a sad voice choked with tears. Her eye lashes were damp from trying to be strong.

_It was like she was floating. There was no ground, and no sky. She could see no walls surrounding her. Only darkness, but it was dark. She was surrounded but brightness, but it wasn't bright. She's was floating inside a contradiction. There was no up, but it was everywhere. There was no down, but that was all around her. She could not hear, she could not see. There was no feeling or scents or taste. Just nothing. She was floating in a void._

_Then the rules changed. She could feel her body, she could move but she was still afloat. And then, she could hear. She heard a voice, it was distant. It started of soft, but became stronger. A whisper, a shout. _

"Max. Max. Max!" _The call of the voice getting louder and more insistent each time the name was said._

Who's Max? _The girl who was floating wanted to answer, but she was unable. She had no voice. _

"Max!"_ The faceless voice called again. And then the calls disappeared._

No._ She thought._ Come back. Who is Max?_ Then the world tipped. And then she fell, and fell and she continued to fall. She was spinning and turning. She was flailing and grabbing. And then it stopped._

_She was in a room. The room was in chaos. There was a woman in labour, fights all over, there was panic and fear and blood and pain._

Where am I?_ But then, she knew._

Max sat up with a gasp. Everyone around her leapt back slightly.

"Max? Are you okay?" the same voice she had heard calling spoke from besides her. She turned to face Alec, but her sight was slightly blurred. Alec gasped before snapping behind him, "Someone get a cloth of cool water!" When he turned to face Max again he pushed her hair from her face. "Max?"

"Yeah?" Max croaked back. She cleared her throat, but that hurt her. "Mm" She mumbled uncomfortably, causing a crease to form between her eyebrows. "Can I have some water? Please?" She croaked again.

"Sure, sweetie." Other Max said whilst leaving to get Max a drink hurriedly.

Max began to slouch forwards slightly from exhaustion. Alec quickly stood up and grabbed her shoulders, sat behind her and pulled her back against his chest. He ignored the slight protestation from his bullet-damaged shoulder and felt her relax back against him.

OC had decided a Mother Hen was needed and was fretting around Max, she eve went and pulled out a moth eaten blanket from somewhere and placed it over the girls lap, tucking it around her legs and waist. This caused Max to give an amused yet exhausted chuckle. She felt the energy drain, just as she feels the energy slowly returning. That's what caused the discomfort more than anything. Feeling it leave and crawl slowly back.

After a while, her strength had completely returned and everyone had been told in no uncertain terms, that she was fine and better get back to their own business and duty and leave her be. Most listened, since she pulled out her leader voice and 'you're in so much trouble' glare.

Alec had stayed by her side however. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"Max." He demanded her attention with steely stern voice. She shot him a defiant look. She is Maximum Ride after all. His eyes narrowed almost unnoticeably.

"Max." He started again. "What was that? What happened to you?" Even though his voice was full on Alpha Tone, demanding respect and submission, he was unable to hide the slight waver of his voice due to his remembered panic and continued concern.

Max shrugged and shook her head slightly. Alec's eyes narrowed more, assuming she was keeping things from him. She then answered verbally. "I'm not sure." Her voice sounded lost and confused, even to her ears. And this caused her to feel annoyance and anger with herself. She mentally berated herself. She was supposed to be strong, not vulnerable. She wasn't supposed to show any weakness. And yet, here she was, weakly admitting she had no clue on what was happening to her. God! She could be so stupid sometimes!

Alec noticed the inner war and struggle to balance herself in her eyes. She had expressive eyes, even when they were hard and steely, if you looked hard enough; she was a tornado of emotion behind a barely standing wall of indestructibility.

"Well," Alec hesitated. "What happened? Whilst you were unaware, that is. What was going on in your head, do you remember?" He gently questioned her. He saw the frustration build. A thunderstorm of emotion joining the tornado.

"It was like," She started hesitantly, glancing at Alec and seeing she had his undivided attention. "Lights. Lots of light was flashing across my eyes, it hurt. It hurt to see, but it wouldn't stop. It got faster and faster." Her voice picked up in volume gaining the attention of the other X's in the builder. Her voice grew a tinge hysterical and her breathing labouring the slightest bit. "And then it was like an explosion of pain in my head. It was like I got shot in the head or something. But it kept happening, over and over! It wouldn't stop! I couldn't hear anything but a buzzing. And then ..." She stopped. Max took a deep breath in and realized she had grabbed Alec's arms again. She let go slowly, calming herself.

"And then I was floating. It was like being back in the suspension tank again." She shuddered. She really had hated that.

"Suspension tank?" Alec questioned. Max just gave him a look as if to say 'shut up. I'm not gonna talk about it'. He dropped it. "Go on."

"I didn't remember who I was. But I heard someone calling my name. I think it was you." At Alec's nod, she continued after clearing her throat. "I started to fall, it was a loonng fall." She nodded as if to emphasise the length of the fall. Alec smirked slightly. "I landed in a room. There was chaos everywhere. I think it was upstairs. Umm..." She paused to think. "Gen was in labour and there was fighting. I can't remember anything else."

"So, was it a nightmare? Or something?" Alec questioned.

"I don't think so." Max said slowly. "It felt too real. Besides, usually my nightmares are about Eraser Max taking control of me and hurting the Flock." Max's eyes grew wide as she realised what she just said. Alec had a look of confusion on his face, and just as he opened his mouth to say something, Max interrupted. "Forget I just said that! It never happened, okay?" she insisted, almost desperately. Alec didn't look like he was about to drop it at first, but he did.

Alec smiled at her. "So, what? You think you 'saw the future'?" He put in quotation marks with his fingers, causing Max to roll her eyes and stick out her tongue at him. "Oh, real mature Max." He laughed.

"I never said I was." She exclaimed cheerfully.

Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were sat on and around the sofa. Fang had Angel on his lap Nudge to his right, Iggy to her right, and Gazzy sat leaning against Iggy's leg. They were sat in front of the television, watching the news.

_"The economy's bad enough! You wan' 'em taking your job? You wan' 'em living next door? Spitting out their mutant half-breed kid?"_One guy being interviewed questioned in disgust.

"I wouldn't mind." Gazzy mumbled.

"As long as they kept the noise down at night. I need my beauty sleep." Nudge agreed.

"I think some of them would be really cute babies." Angel pouted.

Iggy snorted. "As long as they don't rat me out to Max when I'm pulling pranks or making bombs, they can do whatever."

Fang just shook his head in amusement at the Flock.

_"These mutant freaks are an affront to nature. They don't deserve to live! Where's the accountability? Who's taking care of this!? Nobody! These freaks are running rampant! They're gonna do whatever they want! They got protection or somthin'? These things aren't natural. They shouldn't be alive. They don't deserve to live, they should be lined up with the scientists and shot like the bunch of rabid dogs they are!"_ The girl who had been all for blaming Other Max and criticising all transgenics looked back at Other Max with apology and sympathy, which increased upon seeing Max's sad and upset expression. _"These ... Freakoids smashed up my truck! They're taking bread out of _mymouth_!"_

Max decided to ignore the rest of the news. She didn't think she would be able to control her temper if she carried on listening. Her losing her temper was the last thing anyone needed right now. Especially since she had become a power house lately. Same with a couple other members of the Flock. Max hoped she didn't lose control.

Max hadn't realised Joshua had said something until Other Max responded.

"We just gotta hang tough. It's gonna be okay." She reassured. A guy sitting down looked back at them slightly weary.

"I don't know. The way the upstairs people look at me," Joshua paused sadly. "I don't know if it'll ever be okay." He finished sadly. Max could feel her heart tearing at the sadness in his voice.

_"I say kill the freaks! Or send them back to whatever cess-pool they came from!"_

Despite Max's determination to _not_ listen to the news, the guy shouted, therefore she will not be held responsible for the fact that the television screen exploded.

Everyone yelped and backed away. Max calmly stood up from where she sat on the floor next to Alec who was leant against a pillar and telekinetically put the glass pieces together and then melted them together again. The television was fine, but Max doubts anyone wants to be near it at the moment.

"What just-?" An employee started to question.

Max interrupted nonchalantly with a shrug. "I haven't got complete control yet. My facility experimented on expanding our areas of brain usage. In other words, me and my Flock have abilities that humans could if they tried hard enough. Some _ordinaries_ can use telekinesis and sense emotional traces, which they mistake as ghost and what not because something happened that caused them to need to use that part of their brain in their past." Max placed emphasis on 'ordinaries' so that they knew it was a human thing, not a mutant thing.

Everybody continued to stare at Max in fearfully confused awe. Max shrugged again. "I know. I'm just awesome." She smirked and walked back over to Alec. He had straightened and was staring at her. She couldn't distinguish the look. This caused her to shift uncomfortably. "What?" She asked.

Alec shook his head and then smiled. "Nothing." He stated.

"Oh, okay."

The phone rang, distracting them both.

Other Max walked over to it with her head bowed.

Normal turned to look at her, calling, "If it's a package, get a number." As he turned back to the television someone had unthoughtfully turned back on.

"Start talking." Other Max demanded as she picked up the phone and placed it to her ear. Max listened carefully.

**_"Detective Ramone Clemente of the Seattle PD. Who is this?"_**

"Let's just keep it simple, and you call me 452." Other Max turned to look back at the room.

_"Oh, kay. 452."_

"I want a van parked outside with a full tank of gas."

**_"Before you give me your Christmas list, why don't you let those people that you're holding in there come on out."_**

"Not until I get my transportation, and a guarantee of safe passage out."

_Pause. __**"I understand you have a wounded man and a pregnant woman in there who I'm sure need medical attention."**_

Other Max looked at Alec and Gen before turning forwards. "Just the van. We'll take care of our own."

**_"If I agree to your terms ... when do I get m hostages?"_**

"Half when the van arrives, half when we get to our destination."

**_"Which would be where?"_** _Idiot. Why would she answer that?_ Max thought with a mental eye roll.

"It's not far. They'll be home for dinner." And then, Other Max hung up the phone.

"You're dreaming if you think they're gonna let us just drive off into the sunset." Mole started, causing Other Max to turn to face him. "Get it through your head. The only way they want this to end," Dramatic pause. "Is with us, dead." Other Max turned away from Mole.

Time passed with the transgenics on the lookout and the employees watching the news. Max was people watching.

She saw Sketchy get up, looking on edge and creeping over to Other Max. _Oooo, what's he up to?_

"Hey, Max." Other Max looked at him, and then Max noticed he had a pen and notebook in his hand. "I was hope – I was hoping you'd be interested in having me interview you," Other Max looked incredulous. _Uh, oh._ Mole Started to make his way over to them. "About your life as a hot, transgenic female on the run in post-Pulse America." Other Max scrunched her face up.

"No!" incredulous, yet angry. Not a good combination.

Sketchy back away when he saw Mole right next to him, who proceeded to get in Sketch's face.

"Sorry, dude." Sketchy said turning his head down and walking back to his seat.

Mole walked passed Gen and OC, who was trying to help Gen feel better.

"Please tell me, he is not the baby daddy." OC pursed her lips then looked back at Gen.

Gen shook her head with a heavy breath out, holding something cold to her neck. "He was another X5. We were breeding partners." Gen explained.

OC blinked. "That sounds real romantic." She answered in a voice that suggested otherwise.

"It wasn't." Gen shook her head.

The phone rang again. Other Max almost leapt at it.

"What have you got?" She demanded.

**_"A headache and I got your vehicle. Now send, out, the hostages."_** The Detective pronounced.

Other Max didn't answer. She hung up the phone and turned to the room as a whole and called out, "It's on."

After gathering everyone towards the door, Other Max pressed a something to her ear. _Oooo! How fancy, a slide phone. I sense Logan involvement._ Max thought sarcastically.

"How does it look?" She questioned getting into a crouch like walk and looking under the partially opened entrance.

**_"I don't know. Kinda dicey. You got shooters on the roof and ..."_** Max missed the next bit when a shot of pain went through her head again.

**_"... I think you're gonna have to use the messengers as shields."_**

Other Max sighed. "Kay." And then she called out from where she had come to lie on the floor. "Clemente! I'm gonna need the snipers on the roof pulled back, or no deal!"

Max heard a faint **_"Sniper team fall back."_** From passed the door.

**_"Alright, you're clear."_** Logan's voice came through Other Max's phone.

"Wish me luck." Other Max whispered through the phone before hanging up. Other Max leant slightly closer to the opening and called through. "First group's coming out!"

Other Max then got up from her leaning lay on the upwards ramp and turned everyone. "Okay guys, come on." She pulled them forward and started to give them orders. "Keep your arms in the air, and" _wave 'em like you just don't care!_ "Go slow. Alright?"

_That's no fun. _Max thought.

They did as they were told and started to make their way out. "Be careful."

_It's kind of weird not being the leader. But it's nice as well, I guess. There's less of a burden._ Max thought to herself.

_It's good to understand the different roles, Maximum. But do not get used to it. You must save the world, remember?_ _You are the leader of the Flock._ The Voice replied.

_That was a private thought!_ Max thought angrily.

_Nothing in your head is private from me, Maximum._

_Go away!_ Max mentally hissed furiously.

"Okay! 452! The keys are in the vehicle. Your ball!" Detective Clemente called out.

"Okay guys." Other Max started, waving her arm as direction to move closer. "They're not gonna shot at us, we got two kids and a pregnant girl. They don't know which ones are transgenic and which aren't."

"Yeah, well a couple of us, they got a pretty good idea." Mole stated whilst grabbing Normal's arm and placing him in front as a shield for protection. Mole then Pushed Normal right in front of the slide up panel.

"Come one." Other Max urged some more to the others.

OC grabbed Other Max's arm, "They saw you, Boo. Flying right over their heads. I gotch you." She finished, wrapping Other Max's arm around her neck.

"Thanks." Other Max got out, most likely overwhelmed and touched at how good a friend OC was.

CeCe came up to Other Max too. "They don't know about me." She stated to OC.

"Then help me protect my girl." OC replied getting a nod from CeCe.

The thing Max found slightly funny, was Joshua grabbing Sketchy and placing him as a shield. The look on Sketch's face was priceless.

Max winced as another bolt of pain throbbed through her head, lasting slightly longer than the last bolt. Luckily, no one noticed. She hoped.

"Let's do this!" Other Max stated getting ready to head out. Max was helping Alec and Gen keep stabilised. However, she didn't make it out. The lights flashed in front of her eyes again. This time more urgently it seems. She saw them all get shot at by snipers and saw CeCe get hit and killed. "No!" She gasped quietly. And then she heard the locking and trigger of a gun.

Using her speed, Max sped in front of CeCe in time to take the hit instead. However, because Max had to manoeuvre around the others, she almost didn't make it, so she had to spread her wings out. She managed to cover everyone with them, but instead got shot twice. Once by the shot that killed CeCe, and once by the stray bullet that would have missed everyone.

The bullet shooting into Max's wing caused them to retract, while push of the bullet caused Max to fall forwards into CeCe. Thankfully, CeCe grabbed Max and hauled her back into the building of Jam Pony.

Other Max, Alec, CeCe and OC crowded around Max as she squirmed on the floor in agony. She was almost certain there was either a bullet lodged inside the muscle from the hit that caused her wings to retract, or a bullet was rubbing against bone after severing muscle and ligament. Honestly? She hoped it was the former.

"What the Hell!?" Alec demanded. "We would've been able to dodge! Why did you do that!?" Alec sounded beyond furious.

"CeCe would've been killed!" Max growled out through gritted teeth whilst glaring at him.

"What?" Alec and CeCe questioned at the same time. Both having lost some colour.

"How do you know that?" CeCe questioned in a whisper.

Max groaned. _Man these bullet wound sting!_ "I saw it." She panted out. "_Just_ before it happened." Pant. _Pain is just a message. Ignore it, Max!_ "It's why I was able to get to you on time, otherwise I wouldn't have, and you'd be dead."

"What do you mean, 'you saw it', little Boo?" OC asked.

"It was like before." Max gritted out. "When I fell unconscious."

"Why do you think that is?" Other Max probed gently at the wound, determining the angle of the bullet and how easy or difficult it would be to get out.

Max coughed. "A new ability?"


	10. Chapter 9: Please Don't Happen

_I just want to let you know, I may not update for a while as I'll be focused on finishing my story that I'm getting published. But I will try to update ASAP, Promise._

_Also, I've only read four of the Maximum Ride books, but I'm going to include tidbits from other books, and I know Max turns 15 in Fang but Fang didn't leave the Flock for whatever reason in this story, Dylan will be mentioned later - not much, but still. And did Angel really shoot Max because her and Fang __**finally**__ started dating and it was 'distracting' Max from her leader duties? Cause if that is true, that didn't happen. Nor have they started dating yet in this story._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Please Don't Happen.**

"A new ability?" Other Max echoed in confusion, stopping her movements over Max's wing.

"Yeah." Max said, finally gaining control of her voice and tone. "I told you about my abilities ... Right?" Max tilted her head to the side slightly, trying to remember.

"Uh, no." Other Max said.

"Oh. Oops." Max said with an awkward smile.

"We should've guessed you had extra abilities since you blew the TV screen and then fixed it with a touch." Alec mentioned. The look on his face said he was feeling a little bit stupid right about now.

"She did what?" Other Max asked in bewildered confusion. "When!?"

"What 'abilities' do you have, little Boo?" OC questioned from her seat by Gen, holding her hand.

"Well, I've got a lot more now than I did when I visited all those months ago. It's like as soon as I turned fifteen, I became a power house." Max said thoughtfully. "Actually, the same thing happened to Fang last month. Oh, God!" Max suddenly exclaimed in horror.

"What's wrong!?" Other Max and Alec paid complete attention to Max.

"If we are all going to go through some sort of attack of mutant powers when we turn fifteen, then that means ..." Max's eyes widened in horror at the thought. "That means, next month ... Iggy is going to become supercharged. And knowing my luck, he's gonna be able to make things explode or something with a thought. I am so screwed if that happens." Max finished with a groan. "Well," Max carried on in a quieter resigned voice. "At least it won't be my favourite pair of jeans helping to cause the explosion this time around." Max sighed.

"Um. Do we even want to know that story behind that last comment?" Alec checked with a raised eyebrow.

Max shook her head. "Probably not." She groaned again. "I'm doomed."

Alec and Other Max looked at each other before chuckling softly at Max's reaction.

"Anyway!" Max suddenly exclaims. "The abilities I had when I visited last were, ahem, how do I describe it? Oh! Well, I can shut my body down. It makes me seem dead."

"What!?" OC exclaimed. Other Max and Alec had a look of shock on their face. "When in the world did you need that, little Boo?"

"Suspension tank." Max answered gravely. "I needed to seem dead so they'd get me out."

Alec, Other Max and OC all paled slightly.

"My other abilities were sonic speed when in flight and I could breathe underwater cause I developed gills. I can still do that, now I can use sonic speed on foot too. And much more."

"What else can you do?" Alec enquired whilst Other Max looked on curiously.

Max smirked. "Well now. Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased.

"Well, ye-ah!" Alec exclaimed in a 'duh!' tone of voice.

"Finished." Other Max announced from her position tending to the bullets removal and bandaging of Max's wings.

Max looked back at her wings, pushing them out a little, ignoring the twinge of pain. "Thanks." She said begrudging yet sincere. Other Max just smiled a little in response before getting up and going back to business.

It was then that Max noticed Logan had somehow gotten inside the building. Noting her confused expression, Alec told her "He helped us get back, by shooting at the snipers."

Mole had everyone down on the floor, Other Max and OC had gone over to CeCe and Joshua by the collection desk of Jam Pony.

The Flock were all watching the news still and over the shoulder of the reporter they all saw the blur and spread of wings before the gunshots rang out.

"No!" the girls and Gazzy exclaimed in horror as they realised their leader had been shot. Twice.

"What happened? Why was there gun fire? Guys!?" Iggy cried out.

"Max got shot." Gazzy choked out. The girls began crying silently. Fang had been tense since he had seen Max blur onto camera. As they descended into a tearful silence, Fang snapped.

"Get up!" he growled at everyone, rising from his seat and placing Angel onto the floor. They looked at him in confusion, but did as they were told. "Let's go!" Fang growled again.

With that, he strode from the room looking like a man on a mission. A _deadly_ man on a mission. The Flock all followed after him quickly, having realised he was about to race over to wherever the 'siege' is taking place.

OC and Max were with Logan, CeCe and Joshua. OC and Joshua were looking over at younger Max when Max stepped in front of them, looking concerned at OC's distraught expression. Joshua and CeCe stepped back close to Dalton who was watching from the sidelines.

"They almost killed her." OC said by way of explanation. "And she just got right back up. Little Boo shouldn't be used to that."

Max placed a hand on OC's arm with a gently rub and light squeeze. "Go take care of Gen."

OC left and did as Max said. To take care of Gen. Joshua came up behind Max.

"Why did they do this?" He asked sounding frustrated and upset. "We did everything they wanted." He looked imploringly at Max. Max looked away. She didn't know either.

Gen let out a slight noise of pain and discomfort, squeezing OC's proffered hand. Mole walking forward, pulling the ever present cigar from his mouth and pointing at Max as he proclaimed. "This is on you. I told you not to trust -" his voice broke in anger on trust. "-the cops."

"It wasn't the cops." Logan broke in with annoyance. "It was White." He spat the name with barely concealed disgust. Max turned her head quickly to look at Logan. Joshua stepped forwards up to Logan.

"White's out there?" panic and anger warring within the undertone of his voice.

"Yeah." Logan bit sharply. "White's guys did this." He revealed. "They almost killed CeCe."

"And shot Max instead." Dalton said from his spot on the wall behind them.

"Yeah." Logan acknowledged. Joshua let out a not quite silent growl.

Max breathed in with horrified realisation. "They screwed this up on purpose." She stated. "To escalate the situation." She finished as Alec walked up to her as he went to go passed.

Alec paused next to her, leaning forward slightly. "Yeah? Well it worked." He then tipped his head to the side indicating Dalton follow him whilst he loaded a gun up. Dalton followed without protest.

"What difference does it make who fired?" Mole broke in heatedly. "They all," He swiped his arm out. "Want to see us dead."

"Everybody needs to calm down." Logan stated, holding his hands out in a placating movement.

"I'm not gonna wait around," Mole started up walking over and grabbing Sketchy by the collar. "Waiting for them to try again."

Max stepped quickly up to Mole when she noticed him grab Sketchy.

Sketch let out an undignified "Whoa!" As he was heaved up.

"What are you doing?" Max spoke heatedly, angrily as Mole dragged Sketchy over to the main entrance of the building.

"Until we get safe passage, we kill" Mole spoke with panicked heat. The younger Max stood from her spot as she noticed what was happening. Max was trying to hold Sketchy so Mole would let go. "One hostage every hour, starting now!"

Logan ran forward, grabbing Sketch's shoulder. "Let him go." He demanded fiercely.

"I don't take orders from your kind." Mole sneered at Logan.

"No," Max broke in through gritted teeth. "But you take orders from me. Now let 'im go." She commanded in a deadly calm tone of voice.

"No!" Mole said back. "We gotta show them we mean business, or we're dead!" Mole exclaimed.

"That's a good idea." Logan mocked with sarcasm. "Start shooting people. 'Cause that's what White wants. Then you can prove you're the monster people think you are." He gritted out in a rush.

"Shut! Up!" Mole raised his voice. "You're not one of us." He stated. This caused a moment of silence to fill the room. Sketchy gulped in fear.

"No I'm not." Logan started in. "But I'm standing right here with you." He challenged Mole.

"Alright people, listen up!" Max commanded, gaining everyone's undivided attention, now that they were supposed to listen in. "If we don't stick together," Max spun to face the room at large. "We don't get out of here alive." She extended the word with over pronunciation. She turned towards Mole and got into his face, raising her voice to just below a yell. "You understand that!?"

Mole hesitated. "Yeah." He breathed out reluctantly, letting go of Sketch's collar. "Okay." Mole's voice was still slightly reluctant. Mole's voice hardened. "But is they come near the building, I start taking them out." He gritted out, with heavy emphasis on 'out'.

Mole turned, "Come on, Joshua." He requested through demand, walking over to the stairs leading to the second floor.

Joshua looked at Max apologetically. "Joshua?" Max questioned, her brows furrowed in confusion.

Joshua backed up a couple steps before turning to follow after Mole. "Joshua!" Max called out upset by her the choice of her friend.

Sketchy came up behind Max and Logan, placing his left hand on Logan's right shoulder. "Thanks guys." He said with a relief filled voice. "That was close." He finished as he turned away, his hand slipping from Logan's shoulder.

Fang and the rest of the Flock landed unnoticed behind a building opposite Jam Pony, in an empty alleyway. He leads them out and into the crowd. They pushed themselves towards the front as much as possible, quite easily.

Everyone was rioting and yelling. Angel and Nudges clung to each other's hands. Celeste was held firmly under Angel's arm, Total the talking dog was in her backpack, head hanging over the side. Iggy had his hand resting on Gazzy's shoulder, so that he can keep his bearings and not get lost in the crowd. He wouldn't be able to hear over all the yelling and shouting.

Fang was listening in on the conversation between officers.

"Seems like your snipers got a little carried away." The pale guy who had just joined the scene said to the taller man who had a badge hanging around his neck. Fang's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Those were your men back there, and we both know it!" The man with the badge stressed in anger, pointing at the shorter pale man. Fang's eyes were practically consumed by blackness as his anger kicked up several notches.

"Is that what we know?" The pale man mocked. "See, I don't know that at all. But what I do know is that this was just faxed in from the governor's office." He held up a piece of paper. The guy with the badge snatched the paper from the pale guy.

"So you got friends in high places. I'm supposed to be impressed?" He demanded.

"I draw your attention to the part where I'm given over riding jurisdiction." The pale guy states, pointing at a place on the page with arrogance. Fang stopped listening. He got the feeling there was something else going on to do with the siege taking place. He did not like it. Not one bit.

Max and Logan were both behind the pick-up counter. Max was leaning on the table with her head rested on her hand, as her elbow held her up. She was looking towards the younger Max and CeCe, who were talking quietly in one corner.

"It wasn't your fault." Logan spoke up, guessing correctly her train of thought.

"This is _all_ my fault." Max denied. "I let these people loose in the world. But there's no place for us out here. There's no place anywhere." She finished depressingly.

"You gave them freedom Max. The thing about freedom? It's never free." Logan philosophised.

Hours had passed, it was now nightfall. The Flock were still trapped outside, all the people in Jam Pony, were still there.

Gen was panting heavily through her contractions.

"Push." OC Demanded. "Push!" She insisted stronger. Gen let out a whine of pain. "That's it, girl. Keep pushing." OC encouraged.

Normal was sitting on the stairs watching through the railings. He was shaking his head.

"Yes! Push." OC carried on encouraging. "Push."

"Oh, no. Wrong. Ka Ka." Normal interrupted as he got up and walked over to the two girls. "Don't you know anything about birth and babies?" He asked rhetorically. "Pushing is the exactly what you should not be doing right now." OC was watching him with a look of disturbed confusion. "Listen. I want you to breath and relax, okay?" He soothed.

"I –I" Gen panted in pain.

"Alright, breathe." Normal extended the word until Gen started to calm her breathing. "Relax." He extended again. "Breathe and relax." He continued to mentor through Gen's gasps of pain. "That's it." Normal assured. He lifted her dress. "Okay... Okay. Kay, you're fully dilated. You're in a late second stage. It's not gonna be long now," OC looked back and forth between the pair. "I want you to breathe, breath through your diaphragm, okay?" Normal instructed mush to everyone's confusion.

"And you know this, how?" OC questioned.

"Dad was a dairy farmer." Normal explained. "I know my way around the inside of a happer better than you do."

Max walked round behind Gen and leant forward, grasping her hand.

"I need a weapon!" Gen commanded staring at her.

Max stroked Gen's hand with her free one. "You're out of this fight, soldier." Max informed Gen.

"Me and my baby are getting out of here _alive_." Gen leant forward in subconscious threat.

"You get that baby into this world," Max's tone had deepened and become a demand. "We got chya back." Max assured. "Kay?" She demanded. Gen nodded her affirmation.

Fang and the others watched as a van pulled up and a squat team of some sort spilled out. They were all instantly on edge. They weren't normal. The feeling of unease was not helped when the pale guy, now known as White, told his partner the squat team was 'on loan' from another agency and his partner wasn't cleared to know about what was going on.

"Look at them." The woman glanced in the indicated direction. "When you carry her out in a body bag, they'll be clapping, cheering. They'll never know she was their only hope."

The Flock looked at each other in unease. They were now more than ever determined to get in there and help. They watched as the team began to climb up the wall to the second store windows and surround the entrances.

Max was sat dozing on the floor with her back pressed to the wall. She could vaguely make out a discussion on the other side of the room. Something about the translation of runes. The conversation triggered something in her. The lights swam in front of her closed eye lids. Dancing, prancing, swimming and crashing. It stopped.

_Max was floating. Not the same kind of floating as the first time before she landed in a body. She was literally floating above a scene of some sort, but her wings weren't extended. In fact, her body was washed out and fading in and out as it was. _What in the world?

_She looked down at the scene again. It was an alley between two rundown buildings. One of the buildings had a flag on the top, white stripe at the top, red in the middle, black underneath. In the middle of the flag, was a white dove. The other building had no distinguishing features._

_There was a figure collapsed on the floor of the alley. The figure had wings splayed either side of it. They were face down, but their head was tilted to the side. Blood was oozing from her eyes mouth and ears. The whites of the eyes were blood red. Max could make out that the body belonged to a female. Her hair was not quite brown, and not quite blonde. A shade in between. There were natural highlights and lowlights of blonde and brown. There was also a bit of artificial pink through the fringe._

_Her arms were flat either side of her head. They were covered in blood red runes._

Max sat forward with a gasp upon realising who the girl in the alley was. However, she didn't get the option to stay aware as she was once again dragged under, causing her to tip sideways and fall. CeCe was trying to wake her up without drawing attention. While they were talking, Max had confessed she didn't want anyone to know about what she saw until she had time to figure them out. The only way CeCe could guarantee that, was to prevent anyone else from noticing her trance.

Instead of Max's eyes closing like before, however, they remained open. And they began to sheen over entirely in a sky blue that seemed to move. Swirling as if alive. CeCe didn't know what that meant.

_Max was floating again. This time she had no body and was just a conscious thought. There was a light in the sky; it was getting closer and brighter. Yet the sky got darker and the life seemed to be sucked out of the surroundings._

_On a skyscraper, there stood two people. One woman, one man. _Other Max and Alec_. They were holding hands and watching as the light got closer. Other Max was covered in black runes, from head to toe, that could be seen at least. She was wearing a black singlet top which had been ripped through the abdomen. Alec's shirt wasn't in much better condition. Other Max also wore black jeans. One leg had been torn off at the knee._

_The runes began to glow black, blurring together slightly. Max watched as Alec let go of Other Max's hand and the glow increased tenfold and began to turn white surrounding Other Max rather than coming from the runes. The light shot upwards hitting the destructive light._

_The scene changed quickly. Alec was holding Other Max on the floor. The runes were completely gone, and so was the destructive light. Alec pushed her hair gently behind her ear, and leant down to kiss her forehead._ Is she dead?

Max came to the present again. Her head was hurting. CeCe pulled Max forwards into a hug. Max just rested there. Didn't push away, nor did she reciprocate the hug.

Max didn't want to see that come true. Not any of it. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was terrified.

_Voice? What was that?_ Max mentally questioned weakly. _Voice?_ But she didn't get a response.

_When I need you most, you take a vacation? You're kidding me!_ Max thought in tired annoyance. Not strong enough to muster up actual anger like she usually would.

Max thought over the visions again, a feeling of dread still flowing in her system.

Max then did something she never thought she would. She prayed.

_If you are real, God, which I have come to doubt you are. I want to change our standing agreement of me believing you may exist in order to sleep on Sundays when possible, to you granting one wish and I'll say thanks each meal. Don't let what I saw happen._

_Please don't happen._


	11. Chapter 10: Why, Max? Why?

**Sorry guys, this is more of a filler chapter. I haven't finished writing out the actual chapter, but I promised one of you amazing people that I would update today. So, enjoy, I guess...**

Xxx

* * *

**Chapter 10: Why, Max? Why!?**

Angel had been trying to get into Max's head. Max needed to warned of the danger, unbeknownst to Angel, y trying to telepathically communicate with Max at that time, she was putting herself at risk. _Why does Max have her guards up?_ Angel wondered, scrunching up her face slightly as she concentrated harder. She was trying with all her might to break through the block.

She wishes she hadn't.

_It was dark and she was in a alley. There was a metallic scent in the air. _Blood. _Angel realised in horror. Angel looked closer at the alley walls and floor. There were dark slashes and a puddle on the floor. The source of the metallic smell. It was everywhere. Every surface was covered in some way. The puddle on the floor looked solid. Like there was layers upon layers. _No!_ Angel cried out._

The Flock noticed that Angel had a spaced look on her face and Fang carried her out of the crowd, the others following.

They sat on the floor of an alley and kept watch for threats and to see what Angel would do. She suddenly cried out, "No!"

Everyone worriedly crowded around her.

_It was a body in the puddle. A body Angel would recognise anywhere. The body of the woman Angel had seen as her mother figure for most of her life. _Max!_ Angel sobbed._

The Flock traded panicked looks, all but Fang. He just noticeably tensed.

_Suddenly the scene changed. Angel was being pushed back out again. Her sight kept flashing between Max's vision and the faces of the Flock. A right light shot up, blinding Angel. She screamed._

Angel jerked up with a terrified and agonizing scream.

"Angel! What's wrong!?" Gazzy cried in panic, noticing Angel was shivering in fear. Rivers of tears flooded her cheeks. Angel jerked forwards and grabbed a hold of Gazzy's top and sobbed into his chest.

Angel could hear everybody asking questions and talking, but it was all background noise to her. All she could see was Max's dead body and the shooting light. Back and forth. Back and forth. Angel cupped her ears and burrowed into Gazzy's embrace.

She carried on blocking everything until she suddenly exploded.

"Max can't die! I won't let her! I won't!" everyone shut up in surprise before horror covered their features, even Fangs. They were all overcome with terror and denial. Not their Max. Their Max was invincible.

Angel kept thinking the same thing, over and over.

_Why Max? Why Max? Why Max? ... Why, Max? Why!?_


	12. Chapter 11: The Terminal City

**Chapter 11: The Terminal City.**

"They're coming."

Max's head shot up upon hearing this. Dizziness be damned. But, perhaps she shouldn't have. CeCe caught Max, just as she lost her balance and tipped.

"They're coming." Other Max repeated as she moved forwards between Logan and Mole. "Carry Gen." Max didn't see who Other Max said that too from her angle, but then saw OC move towards Gen.

"Come on, let's go." Other Max commanded. Max's sight started getting fuzzy again and her hearing was a buzz.

"Max? What's going on?" Alec questioned as she walked passed him.

"Don't argue with me." She told him sternly, still on the move. "Dalton, let's go." She commanded, gesturing him to her. "Come on, I need everybody upstairs." Other Max told the room as a whole, forcing everyone into motion. "I need everyone upstairs, right now." She gritted out once more. "Come on, let's go." Other Max finished, guiding everyone.

Joshua picked up Gen.

CeCe had lost track of her saviour amongst the crowd of people. She spun in circles trying to find her. "Max? Max! Where are you?" Due to having the same name, Other Max turned to CeCe.

"What's wrong?" She demanded.

"I lost Max." CeCe explained looking upset. Other Max's eyes grew wide in worry, knowing the younger girl was in a weakened state.

"Grab Alec, keep looking." She commanded. CeCe nodded her confirmation, with determination coating her face and shining in her eyes.

Alec grabbed Max as she stood by the window looking out. "Move!" He pulled her towards the stairs, shoving her up the first few. Just as Alec had done this, the front of Jam Pony got blown in.

Mole ducked out of the way of the blast, Max felt entranced until Alec continued, now pulling, her up the stairs. Mole taking up the end and ushering her along too.

He shot at the incoming soldiers.

Alec pushed Max through the door and into the room, he then stood behind it as Mole came in, quickly shutting off the entrance to the room.

Max felt relieved once she saw the younger girl unharmed and as safe as can be inside the building at the current time. "Take cover." She ordered the three, looking around a pillar.

Mole was out of ammo, and Alec low. "Wait for my signal," She started. "We hit hard. We hit fast. And we don't back off. This is for all the marbles people." She finished, adrenaline pumping hot through her veins.

As the three were hid behind pillars and everyone else behind the desk corners glass and wall at the back of the room, Max climbed up the open pipe, and held herself up on the ceiling. She loved a good fight, and having surprise to your advantage is the best thing.

Because of her positioning she was well hidden from all angles except directly below. The agents lowering themselves from the ceiling made a huge mistake. They didn't check the teeny tiny gap which an eye and fringe could be seen through. Max could see everything, yet couldn't be seen. _Perfect._ She thought in satisfaction.

Everyone was in stealth mode. The calm before the storm. The room began to heat up with anticipation. Max smirked. _No, wait._ Max thought._ It's actually getting warmer? What the heck?_

_You know,_ the Voice started._ You really should learn to control your emotions._ It finished mysteriously.

_What the heck does that mean!?_ Max demanded. She didn't get a reply. Was she the one doing this? _Hmm._ She wondered.

As the agents grew closer to her friends hiding places, her heart beat sped up in anticipation. She levelled her breathing to almost nothing. Max could hear Gen's muffled moans of pain. _Uh, oh. Not good._ So could the agents apparently.

As they agents went passed the pillars, Max, Mole and Alec dropped down and attacked.

Max pouted._ They stole my idea_.

Uncontrolled gunfire led to Joshua joining the fight. And then as a soldier drew to close to the unprotected, Logan joined too. He shot the enemy. Things were really heating up.

Max still hated guns though.

The sound of gunfire and fighting filled Max's ears. Her head began to hurt. _No!_ Max thought, knowing what was about to happen, especially as her body begun to drip sweat. _Another one!? Why this way? Why now!?_ Max blacked out.

Did you know? Max _hates_ redheads.

Max was stunned as the younger girl suddenly ripped, literally ripped, the redheaded opponent she was fighting away. She watch in shock as younger Max and the female Familiar fought. The young Max seemed to be getting stronger and faster. She seemed to glow. _No, wait._ The older Max thought. _She _is_ glowing!_

As Max fought, she felt the heat grow, and on her final swing at the redheaded _bitch!_ Her hand burst into flames, scorching the red hair.

As the girl turned around, Max could see her eyes. They looked more predator-like. Then she realised why. The pupils had become slitted. Their eyes connected. The predator softened. Friend. Then she spun away from Max to find her next target. Her eyes landed on Alec, where Max could see him getting beaten. Before she could go over and save his ass, _again_, she heard a rumbled gurgling hiss from the younger Max. The younger girl's eyes were hard. Foe.

This continued until everyone of the enemy were incapacitated. Max was smooth as flowing water. Spinning, punching, kicking.  
None were killed. Max did have morals after all.

Everyone who Max had deemed friend, were pushed towards the back and away from the conflict. This meant that when she turned to Alec, he was the most hurt after all, she turned to them all. They watched as her eyes softened from the instinctive glare to a soft instinctive care. Her pupils shrunk into a circle once more. They watched Max blinked rapidly. Then as she looked around in confusion. As she saw the bodies of the enemy surrounding her, a look of horror covered her face.

Alec staggered up and tried to go to her, but she backed away looking terrified.

"No one's dead." Other Max called towards her, causing max to snap her head to her. Other Max must have seen the pleading in her eyes. She really wanted to believe her. She didn't want to be a killer. The smell of smoke lingered in the air. While she was occupied looking at the Other Max, Alec came up to her and wrapped his uninjured arm around her.

"They're just unconscious, Maximum." He spoke into her hair. "Calm down."

"There's one missing." Max whispered.

"Yeah." Alec agreed. "You threw her off of me and through the glass where they were hiding. Gen took care of it."

"Sorry." _I believe in God now. Since when does Max apologise? Seriously._

White came to as they were tying the familiars up. Other Max noticed and walked up to him.

"Bring around your muscle queens anytime. We'll be happy to kick their ass." She stated threateningly.

"We are not finished." White wheezed out in anger. His tone carried promise.

"Fe'nos tol, bitch." She flicked him on the forehead before duck-tapping his mouth.

A baby's voice could be heard. Max went over to Gen. Gen looked at her with a large smile. And then to the Other Max as she came around the corner.

"No barcode." She stated happily. "She's free."

"Not yet she ain't." Mole contradicted.

After the miniature army of Familiars had been stripped of their clothes and Team Transgenic had finished dressing up for their little performance, Max climbed out the window and took to the air. She took note of the five dark blobs in an alley nearby. _Damn it, Fang!_ Max mentally hissed. _You are in so much trouble when I get my hands on you!_ She thought furiously. Max saw the smallest blob move closer to the biggest blob. Angel warned Fang, but that's not a problem.

Max decided to ignore the group for now and stick to the plan. She was to play watch out. Max had been given a radio so that she could contact the others, who were about to hijack the vans and make a drive for it. _Honestly, who needs running?_ Max thought to herself sarcastically.

The transgenics started to move out.

Once everyone was situated in their allocated vans, or ambulance, they started to drive. Max made sure they were not being followed before reporting to Other Max.

"You're clear." She paused. "Over." A giddy feeling took hold of Max's stomach. She had felt a childish pleasure of being able to do that.

Max decided to watch the Familiar's bout of humiliation through the window before leaving.

Agent Clemente and his team had just come through the door, guns out front. The amusement was clear on his face as he took in the sight of the 'Special Agent' and his 'Special Force Team'. Max also had a large grin on her face.

Clemente chuckles slightly. "Special Agent-in-Charge White." He crouches in front of said man, chuckling again.

White tried to say something, but it was muffled by the tape around his mouth.

"What?" Clemente asked amusement still clear. "The transgenics taped you up and took your uniforms?" Clemente questioned mockingly.

White shouts, but it was intelligible due to the tape.

"No way!" Clemente mocked horror. "And you want me to go after them? That's a good idea." He finished patronisingly.

Max giggled softly to herself. She may not like the law force as a whole, but this guy seemed alright. Especially when he left, without untying or removing the tape from any Familiar.

Max took flight from the roof. "Max?" She called through the radio. "They're in pursuit now." She reported as she flew above the get-away vehicles.

The police cars followed behind the transgenics, sirens wailing loudly. The red and blue flashing lights were kind of disorienting for Max.

As they continued to drive, she could see a sort-of wasteland coming up. It was fenced off. Max guesses that that's Terminal City.

The first van crashed through the gate. Max winced. She watched as all of the vehicles drove through and round. She pulled back as they went up a ramp and through a building.

Max flew in subtly behind the police. She then grabbed the pipe, hook her legs through and hung upside down, so that she could still watch the happenings. The police got out of their cars and called out to the others.

"-Throw your weapons out, now!" Clemente called out.

Max focused on the happening s in the van.

"You heard the man." The Other Max stated.

"Well, this sucks." Mole grumbled matter of factly. Alec groaned in annoyance.

"I fought the law, and the law won."

"Throw your weapons out and put your hands where can see them!" Clemente commanded. Max flinched. _Ouch. My ears._ "Throw them out!"

Other Max's hand threw the weapons out through the gap in the doors of the van she was in. Max frowned in confusion. _What're they doing?_ She wondered.

"Do it!" Pause. "Step away from the vehicle, keep your hands up!" they started to climb out.

"Do it! Keep them up! Keep those hands up!" _shut up already._ Max whined in her head.

"Step out of the vehicle and keep those hands up! Get down on your knees, and put your hands on your head!" Clemente continued.

Whilst most did, the Other Max just stood there, her arms by her sides.

"Get down on your knees now!" Other Max began to walk forwards, her hands held out in front of her, as if to say 'Hey! I' unarmed! Don't shoot!' "Do it!" He was more insistent.

As Other Max continued walking forwards, Clemente stood up from his position crouched half hidden by the door. "452?" He questioned.

"You can call me Max." She commented, voice stern.

"I think you better get down on the ground." He, to Max anyway, suggested.

"Actually, I think you should probably go." Other Max informed them.

"I'm not gonna tell you again." Other Max raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"I'm not gonna tell you again." The Other Max parroted with more attitude.

Max noticed movement from all sides and she could see others with guns coming out and surrounding the police. _Oooo! More transgenics than you thought, huh?_ She thought sarcastically.

The police all looked worried and kept moving to cover all angles.

"You can try to arrest us all," Other Max told them. "but you guys might wanna call it a night and have a beer." She finished.

There was a beat of silence before a quiet, "Alright." Was heard. "Alright." Clemente stated louder. "Everybody, let's back it up. Let's back it up! Outside the fence! Back it up!" He commanded loudly, his hands in the air as if to push them backwards.

The police cruisers all stated and began to leave. Max pulled herself up onto the pipe so that she had one leg bent on top of the pipe and the other leg dangling down. Max rested her head on her knee as she wrapped the arm farthest from the confrontation around her knee. She watched as they passed and left. Her over arm was bent because she had her hand resting on the thigh of the dangling leg.

Clement holstered his gun and walked forwards towards the Other Max slightly. Max tensed ready to help, if need be.

"You kept today from turning into a blood bath, and I respect that." He stated.

"You held up your end too." Other Max replied, her tone bored.

"But you haven't won anything." He leant forward slightly. He sounded a little frustrated and confused. "This is gonna et real ugly, and this is way over my head now." He told her with a shake of his head. "these people's lives depend on the decisions you make right now." There was a pause before he continued and Other Max just stared at him. "I pray you make the right ones. Max."

Clement left after that.

As the transgenics closed the arrivals in for protection, Mole started forwards. "Escape and Evade. We divide up into teams, and go to ground." He called to everyone.

"No. We stay here." Other Max contradicted.

"In a couple of hours, that perimeter will be completely locked down." Mole challenged pointing towards the direction the police left. Max was now sat front ways on the pipe, both legs hanging with her hands on either side of her hips. She was leaning forwards slightly.

Max blocked out what Mole was saying. She was wondering what was going to happen to all the transgenics. Various others agreed with Mole as Max was off in her own world. She was brought back by Other Max making a speech.

"Where are we gonna go? I can't stop anyone from leaving, but I'm through running and hiding and being afraid. I'm not going to live my life like that anymore. Aren't you tired of living in darkness? Don't you want to feel the sun on your face, to have a place of your own where you can walk down the street without being afraid? They made us, and they trained us to be soldiers, to defend this country. It's time for them to face us and take responsibility instead of trying to sweep us away like garbage. We were made in America, and we're not going anywhere. So they call us freaks, who cares? Today, I'm proud to be a freak. And today we're gonna make a stand right here. Who's with me?"  
Throughout the speech she was making, Other Max was also speaking with her hands, as if trying the emphasise her points and feelings.

Once Other Max had finished speaking, there was a lull in response. And then Joshua, Logan and Alec raised their arm in agreement with Other Max as well as a whole load of others. Eventually, everyone but Mole had their arm raised.

Other Max looked at Mole expectantly. Mole looked back before calmly stating; "What the Hell?"and raising his arm in support too.

"Right on." OC commented from behind Other Max with a proud smile.

Max decided now was as good a time as any to make her appearance.

She hopped down from the pipe. The resonating sound echoed getting everyone's attention. She stood casually on one leg, the other bent and resting on the toe behind for added support. Her hands were in the pockets of her wind breaker. She smirked charmingly.

"Max." Alec called in relief, pushing to the front. She smiled at him.

"It's nice to finally be here." She told him. At his slight head tilt, she continued. "The Terminal City."


End file.
